Forever in Your Arms
by Forever Melody
Summary: Prince Edward has it all: the money, the power, the fame. Until he meets an innocent maiden, does he truly realize what he's missing out on. But will their differences  be too much? Or will their love prevail all? AH/AU Rated M for sexual content.
1. Fearless

** AN: **_So one day, I got this crazy idea about writing a story of Bella and Edward in the nineteenth century. You know, like the time where all the ladies were super ladylike in their poufy dresses and piled up hair and the gentlemen were actual gentlemen. Ah, how I miss the good days. _

_ I've never written anything about the nineteenth century before, so it probably won't be totally historically accurate. But I'll try my best. _

_ This is my also first fanfiction, so please go easy on me :) And remember, review review review! _

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own TWILIGHT or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. But I wish I did. That would be cool._

-x-

**Chapter One: Fearless**

_"Where are you going?" I asked my best friend Rosalie Hale. She had all her belongings with her as she waited on the front steps for the carriage. Rosalie didn't have much; just one brown suitcase. But she had more than half the girls at Humphrey Academy. Most of us just had one or two other dresses. _

_ Rosalie came from a wealthy and loving family. But her parents died when she was eight, so she got sent here. Madame Humphrey took away most of her belongings, but let Rosalie keep four dresses. The dresses were beautiful, just like her. She had long blonde hair and kind blue eyes. Every time we went to the market, boys would offer her things like apples and beans in exchange for a kiss. But Rose always declined them and dragged me away before the boys could say anything else. _

_ "Isabella, my sweet Isabella, Madame has chosen me to help the Royal Family." She looked at me with her blue eyes. They were filled with sadness._

_ "Why aren't you excited? You said that the Cullen family were powerful and rich. And that the Cullen boys were the most beautiful boys you've ever seen." I looked at her, confused._

_ "Yes, the Cullens are beautiful, powerful and rich. But they are not kind. I am not going there to be a part of their family, Isabella." _

_ "Then why are you going, Rose?" _

_ She looked away from me, but I caught a glimpse of pain and fear in her eyes. _

_ I sighed. "Rosalie, why do you have to leave? Who will brush my hair and help me with my dresses?" Rosalie was ten years older than me. She was eighteen, and the oldest girl here. Madame Humphrey would release girls right when they turned sixteen. I never knew where they went. But she kept Rose and treated her as if she were her daughter. She taught her manners, how to sew and how to cook. She served Rose the most food and gave her the best bed. _

_ Rosalie brushed a strand of my dark hair out of my face. "You know how you were always wondering why I received all the best things?"_

_ I nodded._

_ "It was because Madame was getting me ready for the Royal Family. The Cullens." She said the name Cullen as if it were evil and disgusting._

_ I saw the carriage approaching. "I'll miss you, Rose." _

_ "I'll sure miss you too. So much. You be good, okay?" I could see her eyes getting watery. _

_ "I will be good, I promise. I'll be so good that Madame Humphrey will choose me to go to the Royal Family next. Then we can be together again."_

_ Rosalie gave me a sad smile and pulled me into her arms. Her hugs were soft and warm. They made me feel like I was the most important person in the world to Rose. We held onto each other for what felt like forever, and I wouldn't really have minded. Rose was like a sister to me. She was there when I first arrived at Humphrey Academy. She helped me get over my parents' death. She took care of me and snuck me bites of her food when Madame wasn't looking. _

_ Rose finally pulled away and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, my little Isabella. My little sister." _

_ I looked up at her, my hot tears pouring down my cheeks. She wiped them away gently with her thumbs. _

_ "I love you, too, Rose."_

_ She gave me one last quick hug and a kiss on my cheek before she walked down the steps and into the carriage. _

_ I waved to her until she was out of sight. _

_ "I'll never forget you, Rose. I hope you come back soon." I whispered to myself._

_ But little did I know, Rosalie Hale was never coming back. _

_ -x-_

I sat in the carriage with five other girls. All of them were crying. I was the only one who wasn't. Crying showed weakness. Crying showed fear. I will not be weak and I will not be afraid. I was the oldest one in the carriage. I was eighteen, the rest of the girls were sixteen.

It was ten years ago when my best friend Rosalie Hale left in a carriage like this. At that time, I was young, a mere age of eight. All I knew was that she was going to help the Royal Family.

But now that I am ten years older, I knew why Rose was so sad to leave. So hesitant to let me go. It was because she was going to the Cullen family as a personal maiden. Otherwise known as a sex-slave for one of the Cullen boys.

When I found out, I was devastated. I almost ran away and tried to save Rose. But at that time, Madame Humphrey was treating me so kindly, giving me personal lessons and feeding me the best food. It wasn't until she gave a me deep blue dress, the nicest dress I've ever seen, to put on for tonight, did I realize I was next. I was going to be a sex-slave for the Cullens. Just like my best friend Rosalie.

The dress that fit me so perfectly and made me look so beautiful suddenly felt like it was one fire. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak. My heart thudded against my ribs so hard it almost hurt. My ears started ringing and I felt my head throb. My stomach squeezed and twisted around while the carriage bounced up and down.

I gripped the side of the carriage, hoping for some support. I looked around to see the other five girls were sobbing quietly or sitting with blank expressions on their face. I inhaled a sharp breath, but it didn't do any good for my burning body. The air went down my throat like a giant lump. Then, it thudded in my lungs. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to look. So I closed my eyes and prayed that everything would be okay. That I would make it out alive, that Rosalie was still alive.

"Isabella?" A small timid voice asked from next to me. I forced my eyes opened and looked to see a girl with short brown hair and big green eyes looking worriedly at me. Her cheeks were stained with her tears.

I swallowed hard, trying to find my voice. "Yeah?" I choked.

"Are you okay?"

I swallowed again. "I'm fine." I managed a weak smile.

"Oh. Okay. I was just wondering. You look really pale."

"No really. I'm fine. Just a little nervous to be meeting the Royal Family."

The girl nodded. "Yeah. I know. It just seems so nerve-racking to be working in their house as a maid. To clean their furniture and cook in their kitchen. It just feels a little off, don't you think?"

"Yeah." I nodded. At least she didn't have to be a personal maiden.

"The Cullens house will be the nicest house I've ever been inside. I'll see furniture and decorations I've never even heard of. Thinking about it just makes my brain hurt." The girl gripped her head.

I smiled weakly at her again. I didn't really know how to respond. I wasn't going to be cleaning, cooking or serving the Cullens like she was. I was going to serving them in a much, much worse way. A small shiver went down my spine as I thought about my future. A life in a bedroom, never seeing the sun or light again.

"My name is Aurie. Maybe we'll se each other around in the Cullen's mansion." The girl interrupted my inner thoughts. She gave me one last, long worried look and turned away from me.

Mansion. The Cullens lived in a mansion. A big house filled with expensive furniture that probably hasn't even been touched yet. I felt an immediate anger bubble in my stomach and inhaled another painful breath. How could they just waste all their money on unnecessary furniture while thousands of other people lived their lives in poverty?

"Calm down, Isabella. You're over-reacting." I whispered in a low voice to myself.

Suddenly, the carriage jolted to a halt and the girls all snapped up to attention. Some started wiping their tears, some were fixing their dresses. I just sat there.

A slow dread started to creep over me, sending shivers down my spine. We had arrived.

The driver jumped off of the front seat and opened the door for us. "Get out." He said in a rough voice.

We got out of the carriage and huddled next to each other in a big circle next to the light from the carriage. The sun had already set. The cold fall wind was blowing around us, swirling our hair and dresses.

The carriage had stopped in a dark meadow somewhere next to the Cullen's mansion. Tall trees blocked the house, but I could still see the lights coming from the giant home. There was a small, dark path leading to the house that was dimly lit with lanterns hanging off the trees. A shadow was moving towards us, her heels clacking against the stones of the path.

The girls immediately stopped shivering and looked up. I followed. Standing right before us, in the light of the carriage, was the woman that put us all through this torture. Madame Humphrey. Her plump figure was covered in a deep red dress that only made her look like a bruised tomato. Her face was caked with powder and blush, making her look meaner and scarier. Her mouth was turned up into an evil smile, revealing her stained teeth from years of drinking.

"I see that my ladies have arrived safely." She said, her high, tinkling voice was no match for her appearance.

The driver nodded and went to take care of the horses.

"The Royal Family is waiting for you girls. Please walk in a straight line down the path to the side entrance." Madame Humphrey directed us. We lined up in a straight line, me at the end, and started walking towards the path. Suddenly, a plump hand grabbed my arm. I stopped abruptly and turned to see Madame looking at me with inspecting eyes.

"Wipe that grim look off your face, it makes you look uglier." She snarled at me. Then, she forcefully dropped my arm and plastered a fake smile to her face. Out of nowhere, she gave me a little hug. I grimaced. She smelled like alcohol and cheap perfume. "I am so proud of you. Now, don't embarrass me."

She released me from her torturous hug and I trudged after the other girls.

-x-

The dark path lead to the side of the Cullen's house. I looked up to see three stories of giant glass windows. I sighed. Another waste of money. This family must be swimming in money. Well of course they are, they're royalty.

Madame Humphrey ushered us into the house and made up stop in a long hallway. She lined us up from tallest to shortest and began inspecting us closely. Madame pinched our cheeks, pulled our hair, checked out faces, inspected our dresses and made sure everyone was perfect. She especially fussed over me, straightening my shoulders, making me suck in my stomach, it all made me want to lose my dinner.

"Alright girls. I am so proud that we made it this far." Madame Humphrey said.

A few girls grumbled but most of us remained silent. The tension, fear and nervousness in the room was slightly over-powering and I began to feel lightheaded. I clutched my stomach and managed to put a blank expression on my face. Madame looked at me with her mousy, suspicious eyes.

"You girls," she said, pointing to the five other girls, "will be the maids. Go down the hallway until you see a small wooden door. Go inside. There will be a few empty beds for you girls and on top of the beds are your new uniforms. Change into them immediately and an experienced maid will lead you to the kitchen where you will begin serving the Royal Family immediately."

Aurie looked at me with sad eyes before following the other girls down the hallway which lead to the maid quarters. I stayed with Madame Humphrey.

"And now, for you, my dearest Isabella."

I looked blankly at her.

"Now, now. Don't act like this. I did not teach you to stare rudely at people, now did I? I hope that all my precious time spent teaching you will now go to waste. Make sure that it does not got to waste."

I nodded slowly, the weight of my head felt too heavy on my shoulders. "I will not waste your time."

"Good, this is your chance to show the youngest Cullen what you are made of. You are his first ever personal maiden. Do what he wants. Do not argue, do not resist. You are only there for Prince Edward's pleasure."

I felt my unshed tears form in my dry eyes. "Yes ma'am."

"If you try to run away, I will find you. And send someone to kill you. You will not disobey me and you will most definitely not disobey Prince Edward, are we clear?"

I nodded again and swallowed.

Madame Humphrey sighed. "You have made me good money, my dear. Now show me you are worth what they paid me for you."

She took my hand and led my down the dark hallway, making sharp turns every so often. I could not even remember where we were going I just let her lead me. My mind was clouded with fear, anger and sadness.

We were walking up the grand staircase when I finally broke. My wall of toughness, of resistance, crumbled to reveal what I really felt. My unshed tears that I've been holding in for so long came crumbling down my face. Years of pain. Years of sorrow. Years of loneliness. Everything I've endured came washing out of me at that moment. I didn't are if I wasn't presentable to Prince Edward. I didn't care if I sounded like a wreck.

I cried silent sobs as Madame Humphrey reached the top of the stairs.

I screamed silent screams as we reached the double doors to Prince Edward's room.

I prayed silent prayers as the door opened.

I felt nothing as my dress was untied and dropped to the floor, leaving me cold and shivering.

I couldn't feel anything anymore.


	2. Just Breathe

**AN: I decided that bold would look better than italics for the author's note. **

**Sorry I couldn't update earlier; I was super busy... But now I have the time to write this story! Ah! I'm super excited. **

**Okay, first of all, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review my story. **

**Because of you, my fellow reviewers, I am updating this. Second of all, I would like to thank everyone who favorited my story or put me on author alert. It just makes me so happy to know that people enjoy my story! **

**xo,**

**Mel **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the books and the movies. Like everyone that's not Stephenie Meyer**

_-x-_

**Chapter Two: Just Breathe**

_I cried silent sobs as Madame Humphrey reached the top of the stairs. _

_ I screamed silent screams as we reached the double doors to Prince Edward's room._

_ I prayed silent prayers as the door opened. _

_ I felt nothing as my dress was untied and dropped to the floor, leaving me cold and shivering._

_ I couldn't feel anything anymore. _

_-x-_

The room was cold. And dark. And silent. So, very silent. I stood in the room, shivering, as my dress was forcefully torn from my body and taken away from me. I didn't even fight against the warm hands that swiftly untied my dress and took it out the room, silently clicking the door closed.

After the stranger left with my dress, I stood in Prince Edward's room with only my shoes on. I felt naked. So completely naked. And alone, I felt so alone.

I sat down on the cold, wooden floor and curled my body into the tightest possible ball, pulling my knees to my chest. I placed my head in between my head and let the silent sobs out. I cried so hard, I was afraid I was going to run out of tears. I cried about my parents and how they had to leave me so early in my life. I cried about Rosalie and how she too had to leave me. I cried about being alone and scared, I cried about being angry and hopeless. There was no reason for me to live anymore. I was either going to die from depression or from sexual abuse. There is no point to life. I cried about why I was cursed into this grim life and how there was no way out of it. I cried about how Rosalie was probably dead from abuse and how I'll never have any companions again.

When I felt like my body was wrung dry, my tears stopped and my mouth was dry and tasteless. I uncurled myself from my tight ball and stretched my legs and kicked off the silly shoes I was still wearing. I shoved them away from my with my feet in disgust. A real lady would not have done that. Madame Humphrey would be angry at me for treating my possessions like that. Yet I am sitting in a complete strangers room, naked, and ready to be his pleasure toy. Does that make me a lady? Or a worthless piece of trash that's going to get pushed and used around like nobody's business. I could feel a sob build in my chest, but I stopped it. I could cry for the rest of my life and nothing would change. I probably already wasted half of it sitting on the cold floor of this hell and crying my life away. I don't even know what time it is. The heavy curtains were pulled tightly over the window, preventing any light from leaking through. I breathed in a deep breath and stood up. My legs shook in protest and my back groaned in pain as I straightened it. But I didn't care. I felt as though my tears carried every single emotion in my body down my cheeks and pooled them on the floor. My brain felt light and airy. My heart felt like a cold rock. I couldn't comprehend anything, I could only smell, feel and breathe.

With my wary eyes, I looked around the room. There was so where to escape except out the door or out the window. I didn't know which floor this room was on, so the window was not an option. I began walking around the room slowly and cautiously, the only lit candle in the room failed to light anything two feet away from it. I could make out a large bed in the center of the room. The sheets were a dark color and they shone where the light reflected off them. It was probably silk. I grimaced. Cotton sheets were just as good as silk ones. I circled the bed and sat down on it. It was soft and gave easily under the weight of my weak body. I was hungry and thirsty and so tired. Maybe if I just took a short nap, no one would bother me.

I laid down gently on the cold pillow and looked at the ceiling above me. It was blank, like my expression.

I stared at the ceiling for the longest time, until I couldn't tell the difference between the dark ceiling and the back of my eyelids.

-x-

"It's time to get up." A loud female voice boomed in my ear.

My eyes shot open and I sat up, immediately wincing at my sore back. I groaned and rubbed my shoulders. Where am I? I looked down at the sheets, they were a dark navy silk. Suddenly, last night's memories washed over me like a cold icy chill. Tears formed in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away when I remembered I wasn't the only one in the room. No one was allowed to see me cry.

"Hurry up! The Prince would like to see you." A pair of soft hands grabbed my wrists and dragged me off the bed. I felt the sheet slid easily under me naked backside. The hands yanked me straight into a standing position, placing my arms over my head. Then, a soft cotton dress was pulled onto me. The hands swiftly tightened the dress and pulled it into place.

Then, the hands yanked my unruly dark hair into a tight bun. She swiftly held it in place with a clip and pulled away from me. Suddenly, a pair of slippers appeared at my feet and I slipped into them easily. They fit my feet like they were mine.

"Go downstairs. Make a right and turn into the dining hall. He is waiting for you at the table. When you see him curtsey," The lady turned me to face her as she demonstrated what I was supposed to do. "Then you must stay silent until spoken to." The woman gave me a gently shove towards the door. I mumbled a thank you and walked out the door.

The grand staircase was breathtaking. It was covered in a dark, cherry wood with intricate swirls carved into in. The railings were also a matching dark wood that curved with the staircase to the bottom floor. A magnificent crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling. I walked down the stairs quietly and turned right. I continued walking down a long hallway past many closed doors until I came up to a room with no door. I assumed it was the dining hall and walked swiftly inside.

There was a long, dark table surrounded by eighteen chairs. It was empty except a man, around the age of twenty, was seated at the head of the table. He had amazing bronze hair and emerald green eyes. His facial expression was serious and cold. His full red lips were pulled into a thin line. He was suited in a light grey suit the hugged his strong and lithe form. I walked towards his silently and stood at his side. He didn't turn to look at me, he kept looking forward.

We stayed there in an awkward silence for a few moments. Then he turned to look at me. I curtsied immediately, forgetting that I was supposed to do it right away. The man gave me a small nod and looked into my eyes, his green gaze searing my brown one. An emotion played in his eyes, but I couldn't read it. It was dark and mysterious.

"You must be Isabella," he said in a deep, smooth voice.

I nodded once.

"Sit down." He motioned for me to sit at the chair on his left. I walked behind where he was seated and softly sat into the seat next to him. I kept my posture straight and my face blank.

The man sighed. "Did you find my bed comfortable?"

My only response was to blush furiously and nod.

"Let me tell you a little about the owner of the bed, which is me. I am Prince Edward. Son of King Carlisle and Queen Esme. I have two brothers, Prince Jasper and Prince Emmett, who are both older than me. They also both have had multiple personal maidens before. You are my first one. Make my first time a good one."

I nodded again and stared at the table below me.

"There are a set of rules that you must obey in order to continue your loyalty to me," the Prince continued. "One, you must sleep in my bed every night, regardless if I am there or not. Two, you will get up every morning at four. You will dress and prepare for whatever I want you to do. Three, you must not work. You will not visit the kitchen or the maids' quarters. You will stay in my room unless I want you somewhere else. Four, you will accompany me to occasions that I wish for you to accompany me on. I will provide you with the proper clothing and such. And lastly, you will please me and _only_ me. Are we clear?"

His voice was powerful and confident. I nodded once.

"Look at me Isabella. I do not like to be the only one talking."

I obeyed and gazed fearfully at him. His face was softer that when I first walked in, but it was still hard. His lips were more relaxed now that he got everything off his chest.

"Say something," he commanded.

I paused for a moment. My breathing stopped. I gathered all my strength and spoke for the first time since my crying breakdown.

"I will please you and only you, my Prince. You are my master. I am your slave."

Prince Edward looked at me with approving eyes. "Good." He got up swiftly and walked out of the dining hall.

The truth of my words hit me suddenly. I felt like the air was knocked out of me and I had forgotten how to breathe.


	3. If You Really Knew Me

**AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added my story to your favorites. You guys mean the world to me. But I must admit I was slightly disappointed in the amount of reviews I got. I wish you guys would review more. I mean, I checked my story traffic and three hundred some readers read my story, but only ten people reviewed. How disappointing is that?**

**Anyways, third chapter, here we come. **

**Xo,**

**Mel**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Yadayada, you know the rest.**

-x-

**Chapter Three: If You Really Knew Me**

_"I will please you and only you, my Prince. You are my master. I am your slave."_

_Prince Edward looked at me with approving eyes. "Good." He got up swiftly and walked out of the dining hall._

_The truth of my words hit me suddenly. I felt like the air was knocked out of me and I had forgotten how to breathe._

-x-

The encounter with the Prince was tragic, to say the least. After he had abruptly left me sitting alone in the massive dining hall, I felt the sudden urge to run away. But I knew that was impossible. Instead, I ran up the long set of stairs and into Prince Edward's room. I made a big show of shutting the door and I could mentally see all the workers and maids in the mansion cringe.

Upon entering the room, I immediately untied my dress and it loosened its deadening hold on me. I pressed my hands against the nearest wall, bowed my head between my shoulders and inhaled many deep breaths. I couldn't remember how to breathe correctly. My lungs expanded, but nothing filled them. It was useless to try.

I gave up and sat myself on the bed. Someone had taken the time to make it. I groaned and sat down messily, not caring if I crinkled the smooth sheets. My encounter with the Prince played over and over in my head.

His eyes.

His face.

His voice.

His emotions.

His everything.

It was as if they were engrained in my brain. I could not shake the image of the Prince out of my head. I knew his face should have infuriated me, but it did not. When I caught my first glimpse of him this morning, something in me clicked. Something told me that I could not be angry at this man, no matter how hard I tried. I could only be hateful on the things that he does.

And that thought made me more furious. How could I not hate this man? How could I not wish for this man to go to hell? Is that even possible? All my life, I wished for the people who harmed me physically and mentally to go to hell, but this man, this Prince, had a totally different effect on me. I felt a small pang of need in the back of my mind.

"No," I whispered in disbelief to myself.

Could I be attracted to Edward? _Could I_? No way. There was no possible way. I had only just met him. I hate him. I hate the things he will do to me. I hate his family. I hate his house. I hate everything about him.

I clenched my fists in fury. My knuckles turned white from the force I was exerting. This whole thing, the sex slave thing, was disgusting, wrong and the most outrageously messed up thing someone could do. Forcing an innocent maiden to pleasure and please you and only you. The maiden would not get anything return, just the gratefulness that she was allowed to be touched by royalty. But how can one be grateful if the touching were acts of sexual abuse and assault? Could one stand the idea of being assaulted and violated by such a perfect looking man?

My mind wandered to the time when I was still young and Rosalie was still with me. We were walking through the market. We were happy. We were free.

"_Come on, Isabella! We mustn't waste time. Madame will be angry." Rosalie grabbed my small hand into hers and pulled me down the street. We were shopping for groceries to prepare for Madame's dinner feast. Madame always wanted to best produce for her birthday meal, so she gave Rosalie a big amount of money to buy the best vegetables and meats to prepare for her. _

_We approached a stall that sold what appeared to be whole chickens. Rosalie dropped my hand and began to pull out the coins from the little purse she was carrying. _

"_How much for a chicken, sir?" She asked without even looking up to see who she was talking to. _

"_For you, beautiful lady, I will sell you the chicken for half price." A deep, rough voice grunted from above us. I tilted my head back to get a better look of the source of the voice. The man had scratchy looking brown stubble that covered his chin. His eyes were dark and evil. His smile revealed crooked yellow teeth, probably the result from years of smoking. He looked hungrily at Rosalie. _

"_Sir, it is okay. I will pay the necessary price for the chicken, sir." Rosalie kept her head down. I noticed that her cheeks were flushed red with either embarrassment or anger. _

"_Such a polite young woman. I enjoy the company from polite young women." The dirty male grunted again, his voice was thick with desire. _

_Rosalie looked up at the man with a confidence I have never seen her put forth. She looked the man dead in the eye and took a hold of my hand again. She gave my hand a hard squeeze. _

"_Sir, if you do not sell me the chicken, I will simply leave and find someone else who will do so," Rosalie said in a straight and clear voice. _

_The man let out a loud laugh. "I will sell you the chicken, but I am not interested in your money. There is a little something else you could give me."_

_Rosalie gasped. "How dare you hint on such inappropriate things?" She began to pull me away from the stall. _

"_Stop there, young lady!" The man called from behind us. _

_Rosalie whipped around and breathed deeply. She handed me the bags she was holding and marched angrily towards the man._

"_You. Leave. Me. Alone," she forced between her teeth. She abruptly kicked the man in the knee and stormed off._

"_Let's go, Isabella." _

_I didn't talk back. Rosalie walked ahead of me and I trailed behind her. Why were these sorts of things always happening to my best friend? Men would go after her like dogs going after bones. _

_From that day forth, I vowed to myself that I would never trust men, for they are savage and wild creatures. _

Yes. I still agree with my younger self. Men are not to be trusted for their actions and their intentions. They only want to dominate. They only want to be powerful. We women were just there for their pleasure.

-x-

I could have been sitting on the bed for hours, blankly staring at the wall ahead of me. I didn't care. Time and life didn't really matter to me. I could have been dead and I wouldn't even have noticed.

Suddenly, a soft knock broke the silence. I cleared my throat and stood up. I smoothed out my dress and opened the door. The woman that dressed me earlier was standing in front of me. This time, I took notice of her appearance. She was wearing a drab dress like mine, plain and boring. Her fiery red hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Her tired brown eyes looked at me wearily and beneath her eyes were deep purple shadows. The corners of her mouth were creased from years of frowning. There were no signs of ever smiling on her face.

"Prince Edward wishes for you to accompany him at dinner," she spoke quietly. I nodded and followed her down the stairs, back to the big dining room.

Edward was seated again at the head of the table; a bowl of something steaming hot was placed in front of him. The seat next to him, the one I was seated in earlier this morning, also had a bowl of hot food placed in front of it.

The woman bowed lightly and headed wordlessly out the door, leaving me and Edward alone in the room.

He was as beautiful as ever.

"Sit." Edward motioned towards me.

I walked stiffly to the seat and sat down. I looked down in front of me. A bowl of hot soup sat temptingly there, but I did not pick up my spoon.

"Isabella. I want you to serve me soon." Edward spoke first.

I froze. The soup looked more unappetizing than appealing at this moment.

"Isabella, when will you be emotionally ready? I have needs you must fulfill." He wiped the corner of his mouth with a white napkin.

I sat there, remembering I was not to speak unless spoken to. I was just spoken to, but what could I possibly say?

"Speak," he commanded, slamming his napkin onto the table.

I opened my mouth. Nothing came out. I cleared my throat once and finally regained my voice, yet my mind was still in shock.

"I will never be emotionally ready for what you are putting me through. I will never want to serve you willingly. I will never…"

"You will never this, you will never that. I'm sorry to say, but you have no right to decide upon this matter. It is my decision. You are serving me." He cut me off.

I felt more tears well in my eyes. "You have no idea what you are putting me through. You are ruining my life! I don't deserve this!" I screamed furiously.

Anger, hatred and more anger flashed across Edward's face. "You will calm yourself down and obey me."

"Do you know what you are doing to me? I could be happy! But I am not happy! And I will never be happy again! Just let me go, let me leave in peace. I've never had a happy moment in my life that I knew would still be there tomorrow. I live everyday fearing that I will not remember what being happy feels like."

Prince Edward stared at me in shock.

"_You will never talk to me like this again_," he spat.

"You don't know me! You don't know who I am! You can't tell me what to do." The tears were flowing like rivers down my cheeks.

Prince Edward gripped the sides of the table furiously. His face was contorted into a million different emotions, yet he looked like he felt none of them.

"Get away from me," he spat.

I cautiously stepped away from the table, the tears still streaming down my face. I have just poured out my emotions to Prince Edward. Why should he care? He wouldn't care about me.

I ran up the stairs, my sobs preventing me from breathing as I pushed myself onward.

Prince Edward, if you really knew me, you would not treat me this way.


	4. New Beginnings

**AN: I just wanted to clear some things up... I do not hate men. I like men. I do not discriminate against men. This is just a story; it is not what I believe in. It might be what Isabella believes, but that really isn't my problem, is it? ;)**

**I also want to thank everyone for reviewing my story. YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMBDIGGITY. Ugh, I can't believe my computer doesn't recognize the word 'bombdiggity'. It should totally become a legitimate word. **

**Anyways...enjoy chappy numero four!**

**xoxo,**

**Mel**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. StephMey does. **

-x-

**Chapter Four: New Beginnings**

_I cautiously stepped away from the table, the tears still streaming down my face. I have just poured out my emotions to Prince Edward. Why should he care? He wouldn't care about me._

_I ran up the stairs, my sobs preventing me from breathing as I pushed myself onward._

_Prince Edward, if you really knew me, you would not treat me this way._

-x-

Every time I look at Prince Edward or even think about him, I get these mixed emotions; my brain begins to have a battle with my heart. He's extremely handsome, rich and powerful. But he is also extremely rude, his intentions are horrific and he's just a plain old hothead. But I have feelings for him. Feelings I never knew existed in me. I'm beginning to feel an attraction with him I've never felt with any other guy. And it makes me scared to think that I might possibly _like_ the Prince, no matter what he wishes to do to me. Just being able to sit and sleep in his bed all day and all night makes me feel light and giddy. But the reasons I'm in his bed all day and all night makes me want to pound this over-expensive silk-covered thing to pieces.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Uh...come in," I cleared my throat.

The door opened and there, standing in the doorway, was him. His bronze hair was tousled as if he ran his hand through it many times. His emerald eyes were clouded and unreadable. His expression was grim, but he still looked beautiful. I stifled a gasp and pushed myself off the bed.

"Prince," I mumbled while I curtsied.

Here comes the battle. Stupid brain, stupid heart. Why can't you just work together in peace and focus on keeping me alive instead of fighting over how I should feel about the Prince?

"Isabella," he nodded and motioned for me to sit back down on the bed.

I glared at him. I guess my brain was winning this one. "You didn't have to knock. This is _your_ room."

He looked at me, his expression was shocked. I quickly covered my mouth. Why do I keep blurting rude things? He is my superior. Madame Humphrey would not be proud. But I don't really care what she thinks anyway.

"Im so-so-sorry," I stumbled.

He hesitated. "It is okay. Your tendency to blurt out your emotions is typical behavior from you. It is the least I would expect."

Edward walked into his room a little more. Involuntarily, I recoiled subtly away from him. Noticing my reaction, he immediately paused and stood awkwardly in the middle of his room.

"Isabella, I wish to...," he began," to clear some things up."

I nodded.

"You really cannot talk to me the way you wish to speak. I am still your superior and you must treat me with at least some respect. You're tendency to spontaneously shout things, though I may be used to it, is completely inappropriate behavior to perform in front of me."

"I do not spontaneously shout things!" I quickly covered my mouth again.

"My point exactly," Edward said in a stern voice. But he did not look angry, more amused. I stared at his expression. I have never seen Edward amused before. All I've seen was anger, frustration and rage.

"Now, Isabella, listen to me. Tonight is the Autumn Ball. I wish for you to accompany me."

I paused for a moment. "Yes, sir."

His eyes twinkled faintly. "Good. My sister Alice, the angel that she is, is obsessed with designing dresses. I have given her consent to design your dress and prepare you for tonight. I hope you do not mind. She is a very loving and gentle woman, but she tends to get over-excited. Be careful for that."

I smiled a little. It was the first time I have smiled in years and it felt so good. I guess I haven't forgotten how to be happy.

Edward stepped closer to me and cautiously placed a long finger at the corner of my mouth.

"You have a beautiful smile, my Isabella. Do not forget it," he whispered.

We stood there, frozen in time, gazing into each other's eyes. It was absolutely magical. But suddenly, he pulled away and breezed out of the room, silently clicking the door shut behind him.

I touched the place where he had touched me only moments ago. An electrifying shiver slithered down my spine, sending me sitting upright in a jolt.

"Oh Edward, what have you done to me?" I whispered to myself.

-x-

"Isabella!" A small, shrill voice rang down the hallway. I stood up from my seating place and opened the door, only to see a small woman with raven colored hair waltz into the room.

When the woman finally stopped jittering around, I managed to catch a glimpse of her. She had short, dark hair. Her face was pixie-like and small, with sharp cheek bones and a pointed chin. But the look did not make her look weird or childish, it suited her. She looked beautiful with her round almond eyes and bright red lips, which were currently curved up in a warm smile.

"Hello! I am Alice, Prince Jasper's wife," she giggled at me.

I curtsied awkwardly. Was I supposed to curtsey? "My name is –"

"Isabella! Edward told me. I am so happy you let me dress you for the Autumn Ball. You have no idea how excited I am to work with someone with cheekbones and hair color like yours!" Alice squealed excitedly.

I smoothed my dress down self-consciously and tried to conceal my growing blush. No one has ever complimented me this way before.

"Thanks, Madame," I said nervously.

"Pish posh, you must call me Alice, nothing more, nothing less. Now stand so I may put this dress on you."

I took off my maid's gown and stood up in my undergarments with my arms above me head. Suddenly, a soft fabric swished down around me. It was the softest fabric I've ever felt in my life.

Alice went around and inspected me.

"Perfect," she clicked. I looked up at her and she nodded her head in approval. Her eyes were filled with an impressed glimmer. I smiled to myself.

Alice stopped when she reached my back and began to tighten my dress. When she was done, she sat me down back on the bed. She began playing with my hair, finding the perfect style to match the dress.

"Alice, thank you for all of this. I don't deserve it."

She clicked her tongue. "Nonsense, beautiful girl. You deserve every moment of this."

Suddenly, she froze with her hands still in my hair. "Isabella, you know I don't mean that you deserve to be a sex-slave. But you do deserve to be pampered every so often." Alice's voice was careful and strained.

"Alice. It's ok," I tried to sound reassuring. I guess I failed, because Alice gave me an unbelieving sigh.

"You know, I was in your position once," she murmured as she continued to fumble with my hair.

I didn't respond, so she continued with her story.

"I was young and careless, around the age of fifteen. I became rebellious in my household and decided that my parents were holding me back from my full potential, whatever that was." Alice shivered.

She then continued. "I wandered around on the streets aimlessly for two or three years. And I must say, those were the worst times I've ever lived in. I spent days without food and nights without shelter. It grew to a point where I would be terrified when people approached me. I would grab my belongings, or whatever I had that was dear to me, and run away from the stranger before I knew what their intentions were."

"Oh Alice…" I sighed.

"It gets better, I promise. One day I was stumbling around when I came across the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. His name was Jasper. Yes, it was Prince Jasper. He took me in, gave me a good scrubbing and a hearty meal and let me rest the night at his mansion. I couldn't believe the luck I was in. But the next morning, I woke up and tried to sneak away. Prince Jasper stopped me and made me a bargain; I could leave if I served him personally for four years." Alice blushed at the word 'personally'.

I tried not to grimace.

"But before long, Jasper and I fell in love with each other. I even remember the night when I first told him. He had taken me to the annual Autumn Ball, the one we are attending tonight. After we came back, we had a deep conversation. It was amazing. I poured my heart out to him and he did the same. It was a spontaneous thing, but it was magical. In the end, I told him I loved him. And surprisingly, he said it back."

I sighed. "You are so lucky."

"Three months later, he proposed to me. We have been married ever since."

"That is truly very romantic, Alice. But during the time when he only saw you as a sex-slave, did you feel any anger or hatred towards him?"

Alice led out a small laugh. "I did in the beginning. I know I should've felt grateful for his hospitality, but it felt kind of wrong to be forced into such types of labor, if I may call it that. I felt violated, so I retaliated. I tried to run away, I starved myself. I did anything possible to be set free. But Prince Jasper was persistent. He urged me to eat and eventually I gave in. I decided it was best if I just stayed until the four years were over."

"What caused you to change your mind?"

Alice had begun to put clips in my hair when she suddenly stopped and let out a small sigh. She dropped her arms down by her side. "Isabella, sweet dear, you must learn to love the one that hurts you, but to never hurt the one that loves you."

I let out an exasperated groan. "How can you just forgive someone who ruined your life just so they can live in pleasure?"

"He didn't ruin my life. He saved it. And also, my darling, you shouldn't punish others for your own choices."

I turned around and looked at Alice with confused eyes. "You chose to be his slave? I thought you stumbled across him on accident."

"While I was free to choose to stay away from my home and my family, I could not choose the consequences that came along with it. I stayed away from my family, I ended up here as a sex-slave. So yes, I pretty much chose to come here. I knew what would happen if I stayed homeless. I chose to live with the consequences."

"What were the consequences?"

"They were either to be captured by the police and sent home or to be taken in by a selfish and rude man as a toy for his pleasure. But I received neither, Isabella. I am a very lucky woman."

Alice's eyes were filled sadness.

"I'm really sorry about your past," I whispered to her.

"Oh don't be! Look where I am today. I am happy." Her eyes flashed immediately back to their usual happiness and gleam.

I sighed. "I wish I could say the same for myself."

Alice stopped fixing my hair again. She stepped down from her position on the bed behind me and walked down to stand in front of me. She put a hand under my chin.

"Isabella, you will be happy. I will make sure of it. If Edward ever hurts you, you can talk to me. I will figure something out. Do not be afraid, my sweet. Everything will be okay," her eyes were filled with the truth of her words.

I leaned into her hand. "Thanks Alice, I needed that."

She smiled at me. "What you also need to do is look at yourself!"

She ushered me into the nearest bathroom and stationed me in front of a floor-length mirror. I felt the dress move lightly around my feet as I moved.

"Isabella, you are one beautiful maiden," Alice whispered as she stood behind me.

I stared at the stranger in the mirror. She was wearing a floor-length gown that was the color of emerald and moss. It had black and magenta ruffles in the full skirt. The top of the dress contained intricate swirls. The neckline was low, but it was also decorated with pink and gold jewels.

The stranger's hair was piled up in an elegant curly up-do. There were a few ringlets that fell loosely on the side of her face.

"Alice, you did an amazing job. I cannot thank you enough," I said with all the sincerity I could manage.

"You are very welcome," she beamed. Her whole face lit up. "Well, I have to get ready. Can you manage to not mess-up my hard work while I change?"

"I'll try my hardest," I smiled. She winked at me and scurried out of the bathroom, leaving me alone with the beautiful stranger.

I stared at her until I could see past her mask of beauty. Behind it was pain, fear and bottled up anger. Her eyes were dark and bloodshot from many nights of crying. Her lips showed no sign of smiling for days. Sure, Alice's talk did open my eyes to forgive and forget, but it won't come easy for me. All I can think about is how I will never get my freedom and be the girl I've always strived to be. My life is ruined. I am stuck here in this dark hole with no way out.

I walked out of the bathroom, disgusted at myself. I was dwelling in the past, when I seriously needed to move on. I needed to find a way out of this hole…

"Isabella, I'm ready," Alice's small voice scattered my train of thought.

How long have I been staring at myself? Hours? Or did Alice simply get ready in a blink of an eye.

"Come in," I said to her. She opened the door and I gasped. She looked astonishing. Her short dark hair were wound in tight curls close to the side of her head. Her eyes twinkled in excitement. She looked alive and energetic, the complete opposite of me.

On her petite body, she was fitted in a gold, white and pink gown with pillow sleeves and ruffles. It was decorated with delicate pink bows and golden swirls. The dress had a square neckline the accentuated her chest, but in a modest and lady-like way. She looked absolutely breath-taking.

"You look amazing, madam," I said, falling into my old habits.

Alice shook her head at me, her curls shaking with her. "I told you, dearest; call me Alice and only Alice, nothing more, nothing less - though I can't imagine anything lesser than Alice."

I smiled slightly at her comment. She smiled back, revealing her perfect white teeth, and led me out of the room.

At the bottom of the staircase, Prince Edward was waiting for me with Prince Jasper. Edward was suited in a black suit, his bronze hair was brushed and in place. His emerald eyes were shining with anticipation. The man next to him, assumingly Prince Jasper, had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was also very handsome, but he did not compare to Edward. Prince Jasper was your typical handsome prince. Edward was something completely in a different league.

My heart began pounding furiously right as I catch sight of Prince Edward. He made me want to melt.

As we neared the bottom of the staircase, I could feel the magnetic energy between me and Edward pulling us closer – inch by inch – until he had his arm around my waist.

Prince Edward had never been this close to me before, let alone physically touching me this way. I almost jumped when our bodies connect.

I looked to Alice for reassurance, but she was caught up in a loving kiss with Prince Jasper. I smiled for her. She was indeed a very lucky woman.

I felt Edward lean down next to my ear. "You look beautiful, Isabella."

I nodded slowly, savoring the moment. All my insecurities and fears just melted away. Hopefully they'll stay away the whole night.

Prince Edward straightened up and cleared his throat. I heard Alice giggle and Prince Jasper let out a deep laugh.

"Emmett will be meeting us at the ball with his fiancée. We should get going. Mom and dad will be waiting, too."

Mom. Dad. The queen and the king. I inhaled a sharp breath. It will be the first time I am meeting them tonight. I tried not to let that get to me and keep my mind clear or fearful and nervous thoughts.

"Alright, let's go," someone's deep voice I didn't recognize, probably Jasper's, echoed in the high-ceiling foyer. It was followed by the sound of an opening door.

Not until Edward gently tugged at my hand did I realize I was looking down at the floor the same time.

"Look up, Isabella. I want to see your face." Edward's voice was kinder tonight. His expression was also softer. I nodded and followed them out the door, being extra careful to keep my head high.

-x-

The ballroom was extravagant. It was decorated lavishly with candles and expensive curtains hung from the tall windows. There were tables of delicious food. I suddenly realized how hungry I was, starving to say the least. Beautiful people danced in the expensive gowns and suits, moving smoothly across the dance floor. But we walked past all of them.

Edward tightened his grip on my hand as we headed to the table in the head of the ballroom; the table where his parents were seated.

"Just be calm," he advised me. I gulped in response.

As we approached the king and queen's table, I could recognize how they looked. The queen was beautiful; Edward must have inherited his lips and eyes from her. She had dark brown hair that was pulled into a regal bun. She had full lips and deep green eyes. Her face was motherly and kind. The king, sitting next to the queen, had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He appeared to be very serious and knowledgeable, yet a kind and loving father. I was immediately jealous that I did not have parents like this.

We finally reached the front of the table. Edward let go of my hand so I could curtsey.

"King Carlisle, Queen Esme." I acknowledged.

The King nodded and the Queen smiled at me.

"Isabella, we have heard so much," the Queen stated. I blushed immediately.

And then it was over. The King and Queen began discussing with Alice and Jasper, leaving me and Edward some privacy.

"Let's go see if Emmett and his partner have arrived yet." He pulled my hand and led me through the dancing crowd.

"Edward, my brother, we meet again." A loud, deep voice boomed over the music of the orchestra.

I matched the face to a tall, strong man with a mess of dark hair and lively eyes. He was wearing a fitted navy suit.

"Isabella, this is my brother, Prince Emmett," Edward explained to me.

I curtsied at him. He returned with a big, goofy smile. Prince Emmett did not seem like a prince at all.

"My little Eddy has finally gotten a maiden, eh?" Emmett winked at Edward.

I looked to the ground, not knowing what to do or say.

I felt Edward tense next to me. "You may not speak like that."

Emmett shrugged and looked behind him. He seemed unfazed by Edward's command. I tried to peer over Emmett's large shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"Where is your fiancée?" Edward questioned.

"She's catching up…ah. Here she is."

From behind him, a young lady stepped out. She had long blonde hair and kind blue eyes. Her tall, petite body was fitted in an ice blue gown, matching her eyes. I gaped at her. She was so familiar. Her gentle eyes looked up at me and her mouth formed the shape of an 'o' as a gasp escaped her red lips. She recognized who I was.

I steadied myself, trying to grasp at reality. Could it really be? Is she really alive? Or was I just dreaming? Was my mind forcing images and people that I want to see, but aren't actually there?

"Edward, Isabella, this is my fiancée, Rosalie Hale."


	5. Forgive and Forget

**AN: I want to thank everyone for reviewing and liking my story! You guys are the gravy to my mashed potatoes!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating recently; I've been busy with school and life. Anyways, short author's note this time. I know you want to get to the story so I will not bore you will my incessant blabber. **

**One last thing before I go, my beta, Emo Pixie is an angel sent from heaven. I want to thank her will all my heart (: Do me a favor and go check out her stories. **

**All right, all right, I'm done. Promise! Short chapter this time… and now, chapter five here we come. **

**And yes, they did swear in the nineteenth century.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except this story. **

-x-

**Chapter Five: Forgive and Forget**

_I steadied myself, trying to grasp at reality. Could it really be? Or was I just dreaming? Was my mind forcing images and people that I want to see, but aren't actually there?_

"_Edward, Isabella, this is my fiancée, Rosalie Hale." _

-x-

Without thinking, I gripped Edward's arm so hard he stumbled backwards. I felt his confused gaze on me but my eyes were focused on the woman in front of me; the woman that was my best friend, my mother figure and my sister all in one. She was the only woman that I trusted and loved.

Can this be? My prayers have been answered. Rosalie Hale was still alive. And yet, seeing her in the arms of one of the Cullens made me feel slightly betrayed. All those years she ranted on how much she hated the royal family, then she gets dragged off to serve on of the sons and now, she's engaged to him.

My eyes never left her as she took a step towards me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Prince Emmett and Prince Edward exchange a worried glance.

When Rosalie finally reached me, her blue eyes were dark with worry, fear and recognition. She didn't look relieved that I was alive nor did she look like she missed me. I was the only one crying.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what do you think you are doing here? It is dangerous for a girl like you," Rosalie hissed in my ear. I was so shocked by her reaction I jumped back a little from her. When I finally found the courage to meet her eyes, they were completely masked in anger.

"Rosalie, don't you remember me?" I almost whimpered.

"Of course I remember you. I just don't get why you are here? It hurts me to see that you are walking in my footsteps," Her voice was hushed and low. I glanced over at the two Princes from the corner of my eyeball. They were discussing something quietly, standing close to each other. I almost wanted to run away from the new Rosalie and into Edward's arms so he could protect me from all the horrible things that changed in this world.

"Rose, you don't miss me? You don't love me anymore?"

She sighed and turned her head away from me. "Don't call me that. We can't be friends anymore. You are my inferior. You have to respect me and call me by my proper name."

I gaped at her. How dare she call me her inferior? Was she not once in my place, in this vulnerable, dangerous, scary place? Did she not know how I felt right then? Could she not relate to me anymore? Just thinking about how much Rosalie changed made me feel sick.

"What happened to the old Rosalie? What happened to the person who loved me, hugged me, cried with me and lived with me? Where has she gone? And who is this monster standing in front of me?" I screamed at her.

The ballroom went quiet and I felt pairs of disapproving eyes on me. But I didn't care. The only person that I ever believed and had hoped for has turned into _one of them._

Rosalie whipped around and looked at me, her eyes flaming. "_How dare you think that I've changed?_"

I stared at her, not able to recognize her. I just couldn't match this wild snarl with the sweet motherly voice of the old Rose.

"You changed so much, you don't even remember your old self," I spat at her.

"I did not change! I am the same! You are the one who has changed, Isabella. You are the one who told me you would never end up as a slave for one of them, but look where you've come? Now get out of my face. You don't belong here. Whatever has happened to you, you deserve."

"How could you even say that to me? I was the only person you had that was even vaguely like family. Now you've lost me. How does that make you feel?"

"I feel fine. I don't need you and I've never needed you. I just simply felt bad for you back at Humphrey Academy. Now that that's over, we will be moving in separate ways."

That did it. I cracked and now there was no looking back.

"I hate you!" I screamed as I brought my hand up and slapped her in the face so hard that she went reeling backwards. But it felt good. Maybe my slap would knock her back into her senses and she'd be the Rose I used to know. I stood there, my hand still in the air where it met her face, as she lay crumpled on the ground. For a few seconds, I smiled to myself as time around me froze.

Then all hell broke loose. Prince Emmett went rushing to Rosalie's side while Edward came up from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me away from the scene. People around us gasped and stumbled backwards away from me and Prince Edward pulled me next to them.

"Rosalie Hale, you are a bitch!"

While pulling me away, I felt Edward's angry breath in my ear.

"Isabella, calm down. How dare you do that? And in public? Do you not have any sense of mannerism?" He yelled in my ear.

My head was swimming and I couldn't form an incoherent sentence. My legs were just taking me where Edward was leading.

"I'm sorry," I grumbled. I wasn't.

When we finally stopped, my head felt like it had been kicked by a horse. My eyes were rolling around and I couldn't see straight.

"Isabella, can you hear me? Isabella?" Edward asked, placing a cool hand on my cheek. I reveled in his touch, leaning into his hand. He cupped my face perfectly; it was as if we were made for each other.

"Prince Edward, you feel nice," I muttered. I felt him stiffen beside me but he relaxed and put his other hand on my other cheek.

"Isabella, you didn't even drink anything. I think it was the rush of adrenaline that you had that is causing you to feel unwell."

"No. Edward, I want you. You are making me feel crazy and it hurts to know that you don't feel the same way about me."

He gasped; the suction of air going into his mouth could have been the sound of angels to me. He was a beautiful creature, and I was the crazy girl whispering nonsensical things in his ear. I didn't even know what I was thinking, let alone saying.

"We need to get you home." He pulled me into his arms and carried me outside.

"No, I want to stay with you."

"Isabella, you are not well. You don't even know what you're saying."

I straightened myself from his arms. "Yes I do! You're just too afraid to admit that you have feelings for me too."

"My Isabella, there is so much that you don't know. I hope you will forget about this when you wake up."

I shook my head. "If this is a dream, then I don't want to wake up. It's too good to be true."

He ignored me and I heard him call for a coach and set me down gently in the seat. I sighed and laid my head on his lap when he sat next to me.

"Prince Edward, I'm sorry for what I did back in the ballroom."

Silence.

"Edward?"

There was a long pause before he finally spoke. "Isabella, I know how you must feel, thinking that you know someone but having them turn out to something you've never imagined. It hurts, but you shouldn't act out like that, especially when you're in front of my parents. They'll look upon you like you are a disgrace. You are supposed to act like a lady, not some wild animal. And Rosalie is my brother Emmett's fiancée. She was correct when she said that you were her inferior."

"But Edward, she hurt me so much! She was the only person that kept me living. I would've killed myself while I was in your hands if I knew she was dead. And seeing her like this, it just disappoints me. All these years I've prayed to be in Rosalie's presence and now that she's here, I regret it. I don't know if her being here with me is a blessing or a curse."

Prince Edward brought his hand on my hair and stroked it away from my face.

"I know how you feel. But you must be grateful that Rosalie is still alive. You do not wish for her to be deceased, now do you?"

"Of course I don't, but I just feel so betrayed!" I cried out quietly.

"I understand. I've been through this before, and I know how much it hurts." His voice was strained, as if he was trying to push back a past memory.

"You've been in my place before?"

"I do not really wish to talk about it, but yes, yes I have."

"Why do you put up so many barriers around yourself? Why do you not like to share your feelings and emotions? It's not healthy to keep things bottled up in your heart like this."

"I do it to protect the people around me. If they found out who I really was, I would be considered a street vermin, not a prince."

I turned my head so that I was looking up at him. "Why? What could you have possibly done that would have been that bad?"

He sighed and took his hand away from my hair. "You will know in due time, my sweet Isabella. Have patience."

We continued the carriage ride in a comfortable silence until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. The rhythmic bouncing of the carriage reminded me of being in my mother's arms while she bounced me up and down, trying to get me to fall asleep. How I remembered that, I don't know. But it felt nice to have a vague memory of my mother. It felt like everything that has happened to me, happened for a reason.

I smiled at the thought and gave in to my tiredness, closing my eyes slowly.

"Don't leave me, prince," I murmured.

His response was honest and clear. "I won't, my Isabella. Not ever."

And with his comforting words still ringing in my ears, I drifted off into the darkness where I had my mind all to myself.

It was time to forgive and forget.


	6. Open Up to Me

**AN: I know, I know, you probably thought I died. But no, I am still alive and healthy, just unbelievably busy. As a person in school, I do not have as much time as I like to update my story. I finally found the time to type this up today. I hope it doesn't seem too random. Thank goodness I have my wonderful beta Emo Pixie to help me. Thanks a bajillion (:**

** Warning: there is sex in this chapter. Proceed with caution *winky face* **

** And a reminder for all my loving fans whom I adore so much, thank you for reviewing and please enjoy this next chapter. **

** DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except this story and Twilight t-shirt… **

-x-

**Chapter Six: Open Up to Me**

_And with his comforting words still ringing in my ears, I drifted off into the darkness where I had my mind all to myself._

_It was time to forgive and forget__._

-x-

"Isabella darling, wake up. We're back at the mansion." Prince Edward gently nudged the side of my waist with his hand.

The air outside the coach was chilly and Edward's body heat was extremely comfortable to lie next to. I didn't want to get up. But I had to. I cannot do as I please, even if I am tired. I let out a long sigh and straightened up.

"What time is it?" I asked. My voice was thick with sleep.

"I believe it is past midnight. You have been asleep the whole carriage ride. The encounter with Miss Rosalie must have really tired you out."

Another sigh escaped my body. Rosalie Hale was now my enemy. She was now someone who hated me for something I couldn't control. And to be honest, I hate her too. We haven't seen each other for the past ten years or so and she finally sees me again and she doesn't even smile.

"I don't even know what happened between us," I whispered as Prince Edward held out his hand. He looked at me silently as I took it and stepped out of the carriage into the cold autumn air. My dress was thin and didn't do much to protect my body. I shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew through my body.

"Do you wish to talk about it when we are inside? It will be warmer and I can serve us some drinks to calm our nerves." Prince Edward wrapped his long-fingered hand around my small one.

"I would like that," I said and allowed him to lead me back into his home.

Once we entered the door, the warmth soothed me immediately. The affectionate smell of candles and spices wafted from the kitchen as we walked past it and up the stairs.

The whole time, Edward was silent, but he was also extremely careful with me. He knew that my confrontation with Rosalie had shocked me and tired me out. Edward is such a gentleman. And I don't deserve it.

"Edward, you don't have to do this," I blurted loudly as he sat me down on his bed to get comfortable.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me innocently.

"This whole show of being nice to me and caring for me, you don't have to pretend anymore. I am _your_ personal maiden. I have to attend to _your _needs. And so far, I have done nothing for you. You should've ravished me right when I arrived but you were kind and patient. I don't deserve it."

Edward stared at me in complete and honest shock. There was no fakeness in his eyes.

"Isabella, even if you are my personal maiden and even if we haven't kissed or even touched each other sensually, I will not treat you like garbage. We can take things as slow as you like. All I want you to be is comfortable."

"But I am your slave. You are treating me much too nicely."

A small gasp escaped Edward's lips. "I am not treating you nicely enough if you still think you are my slave. Darling, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Do not forget that."

A slow blush crept up my neck and blossomed on my cheeks. Suddenly, I felt his hand caressing my cheek gently.

"You're lying." I really hope he isn't.

Edward shook his head slowly. "You are truly amazing," he murmured.

The sexual tension in the air between us intensified. I felt his hot breath on my ear as his face was leaned closely to mine. I felt as if there was a magnetic energy between us, pulling us together, yet there was an invisible wall still separating us.

"Thank you. For everything."

Edward backed away. "The pleasure is all mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going downstairs to get us some refreshments."

I nodded and watched his tall frame walk out the door and disappear down the staircase.

After I made sure he was downstairs, I scrambled into his bathroom and pulled down my dress so that I was in a flimsy under-dress that Alice had put me in.

After hanging the dress up in a closet, I quickly looked in the mirror. My eyes were big and brown and full of excitement. My cheeks were rosy pink and my lips were dark red. I pulled my hair out of the elegant up-do Alice fixed it in and watched as it fell in chestnut waves down my back. I looked decent enough.

Finally, I heard footsteps on the stairs and I scrambled back into the bedroom and sat myself down on the bed.

"Look casual," I warned myself in a low voice.

When Edward walked through the door, he took my breath away. The top few buttons of his dress shirt were unbuttoned, revealing a smooth and toned chest. His bronze hair was messy, the result of a hand raking through it a few times. In his hand were a silver platter and wine and two crystal drinking glasses. When he saw me, his emerald eyes darkened immediately and I felt another blush creep up my neck.

"Isabella, you sure did get comfortable," he said. A smirk played at his full lips.

"I only wanted to obey you, your highness," I said in my huskiest voice. I locked gazes with him and his eyes darkened even more.

He walked next to his bed and set the wine and glasses on the nightstand. Then, he opened the wine and poured the red liquid into the two crystal glasses and handed one to me. The wine smelled expensive and delicious.

"Where is this wine from?" I asked as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"It is from my dad; a hobby of his. He makes his own wine when he has the time to. But the occasion is very rare so this is the only bottle of his wine we have left. I decided this moment was special enough to drink it."

I nodded and tried to conceal the blush on my face. Slowly, I brought the glass to my lips and sipped. The warm wine trickled down my throat like honey and the taste was magnificent.

"Prince Edward, this is delicious. The King is very talented."

Edward swirled his wine around the glass and then tasted it. "From now on, just call me Edward. I feel closer to you that way."

I hesitated and suppressed a gasp. "Yes, Edward." I took another sip of the luscious wine to prevent anything else from escaping my lips.

"Now Isabella, since we are very comfortable, tell me about tonight's events."

Here comes the moment I regret. I shivered a little as I remembered what happened. "Do you want to hear everything? From the very beginning?"

"We have all the time in the world." Edward leaned back on the bed and took another sip of his wine. I never knew someone could make drinking wine so sensual.

"When I was around the age of 5, my parents died in a fire. I was left on the streets begging and scared. I didn't know what to do for a few months until some police men took me to Humphrey Academy. At first, everything seemed normal enough. It was like a school, except it housed orphans as well. But as girls got older, I noticed that some left the Academy and never came back. I began to question what the purpose of this place really was.

"When I was 6 years old, I met Rosalie Hale. It was the best day of my life. Ever since, we have become inseparable. She became my sister, my best friend and also my mother figure. She taught my how to sew, she taught me how to pick vegetables and cook efficiently and when the food wasn't enough, she would sneak me some of hers.

"My times with Rosalie were the best times I've ever had. My happy memories are all filled with Rosalie. We loved each other and we cared for each other deeply. When one of us was sad, we would lean on each other. It had been like that for almost three years." I wiped a tear that escaped my eye. Edward reached over and took my hand. He squeezed it gently and I took it was a sign to continue.

"One day, when I was 8 years old, Rosalie had to go. She told me she was coming here to work for the Cullen family. At that time, I didn't understand. I thought she was the luckiest girl in the world to be working for royalty. But after she left and I grew up, I found out. She had come here to be a sex slave for one of your brothers. Today, I found out it was Prince Emmett.

"But before I came here, Madame Humphrey was treating me like I was one of her own daughters. I thought I was something special. Then I realized she was preparing me for one of the Cullen sons as well. When I found out, I was so devastated. I hated the whole world." The mood in the room changed from sensual to miserable in a matter of minutes. My tears flowed more steadily now. I couldn't control the sobs that racked through my body as my brain played flashback after flashback of my miserable past.

I felt Edward's comforting hand on the small of my back. "It's okay. I've got you," he murmured.

After my sobs ceased, I took a deep breath and continued. "After ten years, I was brought here. I just didn't want to be like Rosalie. I didn't want to be hurt, Edward. I am so scared, do you know that? When I first came here, I almost killed myself."

Edward's hand stiffened behind me. "Isabella, I will protect you. You will _never_ feel hurt here. You will _never_ feel scared, do you understand?"

I nodded softly, letting my hair make a wall between me and Edward. "When I saw Rosalie tonight, I thought my prayers were finally answered. But when she talked to me like that, my heart got broken. It was as if she ripped it out of my chest, stomped on it and then shoved it back in. It hurts so badly. My heart is shattered." More tears rolled down my cheeks, but I wasn't sobbing.

I felt Edward shake his head.

"You don't deserve this misery," he whispered as the pushed my wall of hair behind my ear and kissed my temple. A shock of electricity traveled through me and both of us gasped. I turned my head slightly to look Edward in the eyes. They were so pure and so beautiful I could stare into them all day. But being the extremely shy person that I am, another blush crept up my cheeks and I yanked myself from his gaze. I heard Edward sigh beside me and lean back onto the wall.

"I guess I do deserve it. I've made nothing out of my life and this is God's way of punishing me. By sending me Rosalie and having her hate me. But I shouldn't have attacked her like that. I shouldn't have…"

"Hush, my darling. You did not do anything wrong. I've been in your place before and I know how this feels. You handled it much better than I did."

"Edward," I said, putting a finger under his chin as I twisted to face him. "Tell me. It's time."

He hesitated for a moment. "I was very young and naïve. It was back when I was 17. I made tremendously ridiculous decisions and ruined my life. I regret ever living like that and I wish I could just go back in time and fix all of it. Relive it, you know what I mean?"

I nodded and curled up to his side. He put an arm around me and set his wine glass on the nightstand.

"I had this acquaintance named Tanya. She was tall, blonde and beautiful; but not nearly as innocent and stunning as you. Our families were close friends, so we became close friends. So close that we began getting physical with each other. We would fool around at night and by day, we moved on with our lives. We had relationships. I would have girlfriends and still go back to her at night. She would have boyfriends and still search for me when the sunset. It was like this for 3 years. But I didn't like the guilty feeling I would get after sleeping with her. I wanted to become serious and marry her. She did not feel the same. At that time, she was 2 years older than me. I was 20 and she was 22. Tanya was in a steady relationship with a man named James and our nights together were sometimes avoided for months.

"I do admit, I missed her. I was alone at the time and I needed someone to be with me. I begged and pleaded for her to marry me but she just wouldn't agree. Finally one day, I begged so heard that she broke and she agreed. But Tanya had to go out of town for about a year. During that period of time, I waited and waited for her. When she finally came back, I was 22 and she was 24. She was married. I was heart-broken. She threw the ring I gave her into the river and never looked back at me." A single tear slid down Edward's face. I have never seen him this vulnerable before. I cuddled closer to his side and laid a hand across his strong chest. I felt his heart beat against the palm of my hand and I sighed into this shirt.

"I am so sorry," I said into his side.

"It's okay. It's been 3 years now. I am over her. She should be 27 now and much too old for me. I am only 25. And you are 18. That's seven years…"

"Age is not a problem, Edward."

"I hope so," he smiled.

I leaned up so that my hand was pressing into his chest, leveraging me to his face. I smelled the sweet perfume of his breath and the clean smell of soap in his hair. He smelled delectable.

"Let me prove it to you," I whispered. He looked at me with curious eyes, but they were dark as coal. I used my fingers to brush his long-lashed eyes closed and I leaned in. Our lips brushed together, sending chills down my body. Edward shivered and wrapped an arm around my waist, deepening the kiss.

I felt his gentle teeth massaging my bottom lip and I moaned softly into his mouth. On cue, his arm tightened and his tongue slowly entered my mouth. I met it with my own tongue and we danced together. As we explored each other's mouth, my under-dress came off, leaving me in my under garments. Edward's shirt was off, revealing his toned and strong stomach and chest. I ran my fingers slowly over each plane and muscle and he groaned.

I moved my mouth down to kiss his neck and jaw line.

"Isabella, if you don't stop…I'll…"

"Hush, Edward. I think it is time for me to please you."

That elicited another groan from Edward's mouth and he swiftly rolled us over so that he was on top.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. His emerald eyes held onto my brown eyes as my heart thumped in tune with the time. I felt my face beginning to flush from being under his intense gaze.

"Isabella, are you sure? The last thing I want to do is to hurt you and force you into doing something you're not comfortable with."

I sighed. "Edward, it isn't force when I want to do it too. And don't worry; you're not going to hurt me. I'm…I'm ready for you."

"Don't hesitate to stop me. If I hurt you, you must tell me immediately."

"Don't worry about me, I've been through worse." I began to take off my undergarments slowly and Edward watched me with intense eyes.

When I was done, I slowly took off Edward's trousers, revealing him to me. I gasped quietly. He was beautiful. The way the light illuminated his bronze hair and pale skin made me want to stare at him forever. The way his brows were creased in concentration and the way his full lips moved made me shiver with pleasure.

I ran my hands down his sides as he positioned himself before my entrance. "Isabella, when you are ready."

"I'll always be ready for you," I murmured as I watched him closely. In one swift motion, he tore inside of me. A sharp stab of pain vibrated throughout my body but it didn't hurt as much as I expected. I was _really _ready for him. The way our bodies fit together was as if we were two puzzle pieces. It was as if I was looking for him for my whole life and I had finally found the man that will fit me perfectly. And the way he was looking at me, with such care and delicacy, made me want to be his forever.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion I could invoke. He stumbled back a bit but soon met my need. We kissed until my pain subsided and lust replaced it.

"I'm all right now," I whispered against his lips. He nodded slowly and pulled out of me only to push right back in. The friction of our bare skin together cause a fire to erupt everywhere we touched. The sound of skin on skin was the most sensual music I have ever heard.

Our bodies tangled and twisted in an exotic dance that only we can create. The sounds of out deep breathing, panting and moaning mixed with the sound of our bodies moving against each other brought my climax on fast.

As we reached our heights together, we moaned each other's names. There was nothing else to say. There was nothing else to do. Only the sound of our lovers' names could ever do this to us. The feelings that overcame us could not be described in words.

And as quickly as it came, it was all over. Our bodies were glistening with damp condensation and our chests heaved with deep breaths. Edward pulled out of me and lay back down next to me. He wrapped his strong arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side where I could hear his beating heart. He was real. I wasn't dreaming.

After we caught our breaths, the lights were dimmed and we lay together in the familiar darkness.

"Thank you," Edward's smooth voice murmured into my ear.

"Thank you," I replied.

I turned my head so that I was nestled onto his chest and closed my eyes. _Thank you Edward. Thank you for opening my eyes, my soul and my mind. I will never look at you the same way again. I am now forever yours. _

As the night wore on, we slept next to each other, fitted together like a perfect puzzle.


End file.
